Mi Felicidad
by bellaalicecullenswan
Summary: -Leah- susurro con su voz suave casi como un canto de angel -yo.. no -dije con temor observando sus ojos azules - no me importa lo que eres- musito tomando mi rostro entre sus manos- solo me importa quien eres tu, quien es la hermosa chica a la que voy a besar- y junto sus labios con los mios
1. Prefacio

Podía sentir el viento jugar con mis cabellos, podía escuchar el susurro de mis pasos al caminar como asi podía ver la negra e intensa oscuridad que había frente de mi, pero todo eso no me importaba, de hecho nada me importaba, solo deseo sentirme en libertad, solté un suspiro pasando mi mano por mi cara.

-Hay lee-lee- susurre para mi misma con un pequeño tono de lamento, pero eso ya no me importaba ni siquiera sentía que tuviera motivos para estar aquí, asi en esta noche oscura, respire profundamente relajandome a la vez que lentamente me deshacía de mi ropa quedando solo con mi ropa intima, cerre unos segundo los ojos en busca de los familiares temblores que recorrian mi piel en el momento de entrar en fase.

Encorbe mi cuerpo hacia delante callendo en mis cuatro patas a la vez que solta un fuerte aullido, no era mi momento de hacer guardia por la push, solo simplemente queria correr, enterre mis garras en el humedo suelo y heche a correr sin direccion alguna, sin tener el animo de parar, solo correr pero correr sin detenerme nunca ma

* * *

><p><p>

Holaaa les gusto? quieren continuacion ? la proxima semana actualizare el fanfic's So what


	2. adios push

Has sentido que necesitas olvidar todo, pues asi me siento ahora , quiero olvidar todo, olvidar que las leyendas son reales, que lo que soy no es real, suspire pasando mis manos por mis cabellos cortos, habia dejado de correr en mi forma de loba al cabo de una hora y habia vuelto a mi forma humana para estar sola con mis pensamientos no soportaba mucho estar rodeada de gente imprimada.

Mire como la oscuridad del cielo se volvia un tono gris , indicando que estaba proximo a amancer,no queria volver a la reservacion pero si no lo hacia preocuparia a Seth y por ende a Sue, me levante de la roca sin molestarme en ver si mi ropa estaba sucia o no, tenia una cosa que hacer y debia hacerla mientras todos durmieran o no podria escapar de este lugar. mire hacia ambos lados y heche a correr hacia casa tenia muy poco tiempo para logar mi cometido.

-No hay vuelta atras- murmure para mi misma mientras bajaba el pequeño sendero hacia mi casa

Pude comprobar que seth no estaba, ya que hace muy poco lo habia visto pasar en su forma lobuna, cerca de donde yo estaba, entre en la casa sin hacer el menor ruido, la casa estaba oscura pero podia oir la respiracion compasada de mama, subi las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y agarre una pequeña mochila y eche en ella mis ropas intimas y unos cuantos vaqueros desgastados y unas playeras, junto a un poco de dinero que tenia ahorado. cerre la mochila y busque una hoja y un lapiz y escribi una pequeña nota para mama y seth

" Por favor no me busquen, os juro que volvere, Seth no le digas a nadie

atte. Lee-lee3 "

Tome mi bolso y me lo eche al hombro, tome la nota en mis manos y baje rapidamente las escaleras, respire profundamente y deje la nota sobre la mesa de la cocina y me dirigi a la puerta, abriendola y sali de casa, dejando atras mi vida, mi paso y en busca de mi futuro dejando a leah clearwater atras para ser al fin otra persona


	3. LA , Un nuevo comienzo

¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que deje la push?, no lo se lo unico de lo que estoy segura es que voy de camino, hacia Los Angeles, en el avion, habia tenido suerte de no toparme con nadie de la manada, de seguro no me habrian dejado marchar, suspire a la vez que negaba con la cabeza y me acomodaba en el asiento del avion, cerre mis ojos para olvidar un momento la realidad. Abri mis ojos cuando el avion estaba por aterrizar, mire por la ventanilla del avion como el sol se estaba ocultando mas alla del este de la cuidad.

Cuando el avion aterrizo ya en la cuidad, estaba oscuro y era de noche, desabroche mi cinturon y baje del avion por mis cosas, las cuales no eran muchas, en si no tenia donde ir, pero ya encontraria algun lugar donde pasar la noche para despues buscar un trabajo y un piso para arrendar por el tiempo que dure mi estadia en la cuidad, tome firme mi bolso en mis manos y camine hacia la salida del aeropuerto y entonces recien hay saque mi movil, y lo encendi, suspire al ver que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de casa y uno que otro mensaje de los chicos de la manada preguntando donde estaba, mordi mi labio dudativamente antes de borrar todo y caminar hacia el basurero mas cercano y votar alli el movil, si queria empezar una nueva vida tenia que dejar todo lo que me recordara a la push, y a mi hogar atras.

-Hey ¿estas bien?- dijo una voz masculina atras de mi

-Eh..- frunci mi ceño, a la vez que volteaba y encontrándome con el chico mas o menos de mi edad tenia el aspecto ser un universitario- eh.. si... solo

-¿solo que?- alzo una ceja como si se estuviera divirtiendo

-nada- murmure fulminandolo con la mirada y caminando hacia la salida

-!Hey, espera¡- lo escuche gritar a mis espaldas

No voltee a mirar y segui mi camino hacia la salida, una vez fuera en la calle segui caminando, de seguro podria encontrar pronto algun lugar donde pasar la noche o trabajar, camine unas calles mas hacia el sur y entonces la solucion a unos de mis problemas aparecio en frente de mi, un pequeño bar familiar, tenia un letrero puesto de que se buscaba mesera, sin pensarlo camine hasta alli y entre al lugar, podia oir la musica sonar por el lugar pero tambien podia oir los murmurllos de las familia que estaban en aquel lugar.

-¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - dijo una chica menuda que casi me recordo a la sanguijela que podia ver el futuro

-eh.. si, vi el letrero de que se necesita mesera-murmure

-Oh perfecto, pasa, soy Iris, el dueño es mi hermano, asi que puedes trabajar aqui- dijo alegre

-¿Iris? ¿Quien es ella?- dijo una voz masculina -

-Ella es...- Iris volteo a verme -¿cual es tu nombre?

-Oh soy Leah clearwater- dije , alzando la mirada y encontrandome con unos hermosos ojos azules que me miraban fijamente


	4. pensamientos

-Bueno Leah puedes trabajar con nosotros y tambien puedes quedarte en nuestra casa - Dijo Iris con mucha alegria- a Andrew y a mi no nos molestaria

- gracias... pero no quiero ser una molestia- dije

- no, no lo eres- dijo Andrew sonriendome de forma ladina- Ademas puedo notar que no eres de aqui

- No, soy nueva en la cuidad- murmure

Los primeros dias se me hacian un poco dificil, pero Iris y Andrew me ayudaron a adaptarme rapidamente, y por sorprendente que pareciera llevaba ya dos semanas sin haber entrado en fase o sin saber algo de la push, me habia comprado un movil nuevo con la primera paga ya que los chicos habian insistido en que no debia pagar el alquiler, todo era mas tranquilo y relajado, como en este momento en el que Iris paseaba de un lugar a otro por mi habitacion murmurando unas palabras apenas entendibles, lo unico que si habia entendido era "compras.

-Iris, podrias dejar de dar vueltas- dije mientras me levantaba de la cama- me estas mareando

- Oh si, lo siento leli - dijo con una sonrisa- amm te dejare un minuto sola ire por algo

-esta bien- dije frunciendo mi ceño

Una vez que Iris se fue tome mi movil y marque el numero de casa, solo alcance a escuchar un pitido, ya que al parecer estaban al lado del telefono y contestaron de inmediato.

-¿Alo?¿Leah?¿Eres tu?- escuche la voz de sue y otras voces mas gritar al fondo.

mordi mi labio y colge, no me atrevia aun hablar con mi familia o manada, no sabiendo que ellos me regañarian, tal vez si entraba en fase y les hacia saber que estaba bien dejarian tranquila pero no lo haria, suspire estirandome en la cama y tapandome el rostro con la habia envidiado la felicidad de alguien como lo hacia en este momento, como deseaba poder estar con alguien y caminar de la mano con alguien, de sonreir, de volverme a enamorar sin miedo, solte un suspiro pasando mis manos por mi rostro, vamos leah deja de pensar asi, me regañe a mi misma. Tenia la suerte que nadie aqui me habia encontrado y esperaba que no lo hicieran

-¿Leah? - la voz de iris me trajo de vuelta al presente

-si - susurre quitandome la almuhada del rostro y observandola

-Andrew dice si puedes bajar un momento- alce una ceja al ver la sonrisita que adornaba su rostro

- Ok- frunci mi ceño mientras me levantaba y salia del cuarto en busca de Andrew ¿que seria lo tan importante que deseaba decirme?


	5. Imprimada

-Busque por todo el bar a Andrew, hasta que lo vi en la barra apoyado sobre esta con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, mordi mi labio dudativa en acercarme a el o no, lo observe por un segundo hasta que me hizo una señal con su mano para que me acercara asi que camine hacia donde él estaba.

-Hey leah- dijo

-Iris dijo que me llamabas -dije observandolo

-Esto... esto si yo-dijo un poco nervioso

-¿que sucede?-dije alzando dutativamente mi mano para tomarla suya

- Leah- dijo tomando mi mano y mirandome fijamente a los ojos-mira...

En el momento en que sus ojos y los mios se vieron realmente por primera vez fijamente, mi mundo se detuvo, fue como si no existiera nada mas, como si estuvieramos solos los dos , como si de pronto el mundo que conocia no existiera y mi mundo solo fuera el, pesatañe varias veces confusa por el torrente de emociones que aquella mirada habia hecho llegar a mi.

-...y bueno me estaba preguntando si ¿te gustaria salir conmigo mañana ?- dijo Andrew

-Si- dije sin dudar ni siquiera un segundo

Entonces en un movimiento que no previne, Andrew tomo mi rostro entre sus manos , fijando una vez mas sus ojos en los mios, senti mi corazon acelerarse por primera vez en años, senti el calor ir a mis mejillas e instintivamente acerque mi rostro al suyo, tal vez fueron horas, minutos o segundos los que se tomaron nuestros labios en rosarse, ese pequeño rose, envio miles de descargas electricas por mi cuerpo. Suspire y entonces, me beso.

Sus labios al moverse con los mios, eran suaves, tiernos y un poco timidos, alce mis manos hacia su rostro y correspondi su beso, mis labios se movian de la misma manera que los de el lleve mis manos hacia su nunca y enterre mis dedos en su cabellos, Andrew no se quedo atras, tomo entre sus dientes mi labio inferior, antes de pasar su lengua por el y aumentar la intensidad del beso, Lentamente nos fuimos separando, abri mis ojos y vi lo suyos fijos en los mios, nuestras respiraciones estaban algo aceleradas, entonces un carraspeo hizo que nos separarnos definitivamente y sonrojar

-¿Que es lo que pasa aqui?- dijo Iris mirandonos con una ceja alzada

-nada-dijimos Andrew y yo

-oh bien- entrecerro sus ojos y nos señalo con su mano- os estare vigilando

-Iri- dijo Andrew con tono de advertencia

- ya, ya, no os molestare mas tortolos-dijo llendose


	6. Chapter 6

Holaaa si aqui vine con un nuevo capitulo espero que os guste

* * *

><p><strong>Mientras tanto en la push ...<strong>.

Narrador pov

¿donde esta Leah? ¿ por que se fue? ¿ donde se fue? ¿ cuando volvera?, esas eran las preguntas que casi a diario frecuentaban en la mentes de las dos manadas de la push, todos se preguntaban el por que la marcha de aquella loba sin tener ningun resultado. Un lobo negro corria por los bosques en busca de un rastro de aquella loba pero si encontrar nada.

**Leah pov**

Habia acordado con Andrew, que la cita fuese el fin de semana, asi que a tan solo dos dias, de ese ansiado momento sali de la casa, nesecitaba un poco de aire y mandarle una carta a mi madre, avance por las calles hasta el limite del bosque, cerre mis ojos dejando que la brisa jugara con mis cabellos, extrañaba transformarme, suspire observando mi alrededor antes de quitarme la ropa por completo y cerrar mis ojos y transformarme en la loba que era, solo que evite pensar en algo para que la manada no se diera cuenta de mi presencia .

_-seth calmate, ella volvera- _dijo jacob

_- no puedo , mi hermana hace mas de un mes que no da una señal de vida- _dijo seth

solte un suspiro, sabia que seth iba a estar asi, sabia que me buscaria, cerre mis ojos y volvi a mi forma humana, una vez de vuelta siendo humana me vesti rapidamente, y fui hacia el bar para ayudar a Iris con las cosas, tenia muchas cosas en mi mente, deberia contarle pronto sobre mi condicion. pase mis manos por mi cabello, el cual estaba mas largo que meses atras.

-Lee - chillo Iris acercandose-Vamos

-Eh.. ¿donde?- mire confundida a Iris ya que no la habia visto llegar pero si habia oido sus pasos

-Bah , como que a donde- rodoo los ojos- vamos a arreglarte para tu cita

- Pero debo ayudar en el bar- dije

- bah, olvidalo- dijo tomando mi mano de forma y arrastrandome con ella hacia su habitacion


End file.
